No Regrets
by LesMizerables
Summary: Bagaimana jika kesempatan kedua dengan pilihan yang berbeda hanya membubuhkan penyesalan yang menyakitkan? (NicoxMaki / NicoMaki) ONESHOOT!


**No Regrets**

 **Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance/Drama, Shoujo-ai** **, angst**

 **Warning!:**

 **AU!**

 **Typo bertebaran dan hati-hati OOCness :P**

 **Angstnya gaje bahkan garing, ga ngefeel, mending ga usah dibaca wwkwk..**

 **Don't Like Don't Read! :D**

 **Enjoy**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bagaimana_ _jika_ _aku memilih hal yang bertolak belakang? apa sesuatu akan berubah?_

"Nico-nico nii.."

 _ **Grabb..**_

"Kyaaaaa.. chotto, Nozomi.. jangan seenaknya menyentuh milikku, baka!"

"Gomen..gomen.. habisnya kau berisik sekali, aku bosan mendengarnya."

Dua gadis dari SMA Otonokizaka sedang berbincang asyik di depan halaman sekolah mereka, mereka adalah Nico dan Nozomi. Sambil menanti rombongan teman-temannya datang, namun tanpa harus menanti lama, rombongan itu sudah berlarian menghampiri keduanya.

"Menunggu lama kah? maaf, kami tadi habis membereskan ruang klub." ujar si rambut pirang bernama Eli sambil merangkul Nozomi.

"Kalian lama sedikit saja, Nozomi bisa merebut milikku.."

"Harasho! apa itu?"

"Maksudnya itu miliknya yang datar itu.." sela Nozomi sambil mengocok kartu tarotnya dan mengeluarkan satu kartu dengan senangnya.

"Baka, Nozomi!"

"Cepatlah, kita jadi makan-makan kan? kalau kalian hanya menghabiskan waktu disini dengan berdebat, kapan kita mau pergi?" tiba-tiba saja Maki memasang wajah datarnya di hadapan Nico yang masih kesal dengan Nozomi. Namun saat menatap sepasang mata Maki, Nico membiasakan wajahnya dan langsung menarik dua teman seangkatannya untuk berjalan.

"Ehm.. Nico-chan, gomennasai.. aku, Umi-chan, dan Kotori-chan tidak jadi ikut. Kami harus segera pulang karena besok kelas 2 begitu sibuk untuk persiapan p."

"Apa? tapi kan ini hanya sebentar.."

"Aku harus belajar di rumah Umi-chan untuk persiapan ulangan minggu depan, tahu saja kan kalau nilaiku begitu semua."

"Ya, benar sekali, Honoka. Sampai kau main-main dan numpang tidur saja di rumahku, akan ku paksa kau untuk diet tanpa makan sedikit pun." sela Umi.

"Kejamnya, Umi-chan.."

Dan begitu saja, Umi, Honoka dan Kotori berjalan ke arah yang berlainan. Tersisa kubu kelas 3 dan kelas 1, namun umur yang berbeda dua tahun tidak membuat mereka canggung, dan sejak saling dekat, mereka bersembilan memutuskan untuk melepas senioritas dan junioritas, jadi mereka tetap asyik berbincang layaknya teman seumuran.

Tapi, hal itu direspon berbeda dengan Maki, anak berambut merah magenta yang termasuk kubu kelas 1 di SMA Otonokizaka lebih banyak diam dan merespon datar. Maki dikenal dari permainan pianonya dan suara emas yang ia miliki, begitulah bagaimana Maki mulai terbuka sejak Honoka mengintipinya bermain musik sendirian. Tapi tetap saja, keterbukaannya masih begitu minim.

Sesampainya di tempat makan..

"Diam saja tidak akan membuat kami tahu isi hatimu loh!" cetus Nico tiba-tiba dan menyodorkan minuman dingin kepada Maki.

"Siapa yang diam? aku hanya sedang berpikir." balasnya biasa.

Entah awal yang seperti apa, Nico memang sering sekali dekat-dekat dengan Maki, kepribadian yang bertolak belakang itu seolah bisa menyatu begitu saja, walau tak lepas dari perdebatan kecil, Nico dan Maki sudah seperti pasangan ideal yang dapat saling memenuhi, begitulah yang dinilai oleh Nozomi dan Eli. Belum lagi, Nico yang begitu tertarik dengan Maki dan begitu senang menjahili si rambut merah magenta itu, hanya saja perasaan itu hanya bisa ia lontarkan sebatas perasaannya kepada adik kelas atau mungkin sekedar teman, padahal di satu sisi, ada perasaan yang terpadu dalam diri Nico yang tak pernah bisa tersampaikan pada Maki.

" _Berhentilah begitu dingin padaku.."_ batin Nico.

Seolah dapat membaca batin Nico, Maki memasang wajah lebih kalem pada Nico.

"Lagi pula Nico-chan kan sudah tahu isi hatiku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Maki menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali berbincang dengan Hanayo dan Rin.

Seolah tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Maki, Nico hanya tersenyum tipis, berharap orang yang selama ini ia sukai juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

Sepanjang makan-makan, Nico tak henti menatap Maki, bahkan Nozomi yang sempat _mengwashi washi_ Nico pun tidak ia perhatikan, seluruh perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada gadis yang sulit ditebak ini.

Begitu acara makan-makan singkat itu berakhir, mereka pun berkumpul sebentar dan segera memisahkan diri.

"Hwaaa enak sekali nyann!" cetus Rin begitu girang.

"Porsi nasinya juga banyak.. hwaahh.." tambah Hanayo.

Rin dan Hanayo yang sempat terlena dengan makan-makan tadi, kini mengajak Maki untuk pulang bersama.

"Ayo, Maki-chan.. besok masih sekolah loh."

"Ya, aku tahu.."

Maki menghampiri kedua teman seangkatannya. Sedangkan Nico masih terus terdiam memerhatikan Maki.

"Nicocchi, ayo pulang juga.." tiba-tiba saja Nozomi membuyarkan lamunan Nico dan membuat Nico langsung mengikutinya dan Eli untuk pulang.

"Gomennasai..nico-nii!" ujar Nico sambil membuat gaya _niconico_ nya.

Kedua kubu pun berpisah, Nico terkadang melirik ke arah belakangnya, mendapati Maki yang sedang berjalan mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Semula ia terus menahan diri sampai akhirnya..

"Maki..." seru Nico dan langsung mengejar Maki dan kedua temannya.

"Nico-chan? ada apa?" Maki menoleh dan melihat Nico yang terengah-engah karena mengejarnya.

"Aku... aah.. aku..." Nico tak dapat berkata apa-apa saat nafasnya masih belum bisa ia kontrol.

Maki memberi isyarat pada Rin dan Hanayo untuk pulang duluan. Nozomi dan Eli yang langsung paham dengan keadaan itu pun langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan teman kuncir duanya itu.

"Nico-nico nii..." tiba-tiba saja Nico mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu, membuat Maki terdiam dan merasa aneh padanya.

"Jadi, kau mengejarku seperti orang aneh hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu?"

"Ahh.. bukan begitu.. aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu.. apa itu salah?" tukas Nico sambil memasang wajah jengkel.

"Berbincang? kalau begitu ayo sambil jalan saja.."

"Jalan kemana? rumah kita berbeda jalur tahu!"

"Karena kau yang memaksa ingin berbincang, jadi kau yang harus ikut jalurku."

Nico tak banyak bicara dan mengikuti saja apa yang Maki katakan. Mereka pun berbincang di sepanjang perjalanan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbincang berduaan saja, walau itu sudah sering terjadi saat mereka berkumpul dengan teman-teman, tapi untuk hari ini saja, Nico tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ini aneh, Nico-chan. Tiba-tiba mengajakku berbincang, tapi saat di restoran, kau tidak sedikitpun berbicara padaku."

Langkah Nico melambat saat ia mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari Maki, kalimat yang penuh dengan teka-teki, karena memang Maki adalah orang yang tak diduga-duga.

" _Kau diam karena ingin aku mengajakmu bicara duluan?"_ batin Nico lagi.

"Jadi kau kesepian tanpa Nico-nii ya?" kata Nico dengan wajah imutnya.

Maki yang mendengar itu hanya menarik Nico dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, "Jangan anggap aku ini haus akan perhatianmu ya, aku dari tadi berbincang dengan Hanayo dan Rin, aku hanya ingin kau ikut berbincang dengan akrab pada adik kelas seperti yang Eli dan Nozomi lakukan."

"Ingat, tidak ada senioritas."

"Yaaa.." balas Maki dengan jengkel.

Mereka berbincang tidak jelas sampai akhirnya Maki menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Nico bingung.

"Kau ini suka pura-pura tidak tahu ya?"

"Apa?"

"Isi hatiku.. jangan berpura-pura deh."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa isi hati seorang _tsundere_ sepertimu."

Maki memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan dengan lebih cepat.

"Sudah jelas bukan? aku ingin kau yang berbicara duluan padaku."

 _(Diiringi lagu Aishiteru Banzai by Maki)_

Seolah ada angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambutnya, Nico terdiam dan terus berusaha mencerna kata-kata Maki, namun Maki yang semakin menjauh, membuatnya mengurung pikiran itu dan mengejar si rambut merah itu.

"Kau ini! aku tidak suka ditinggal-tinggal ya.." tukas Nico kesal namun bercanda.

Maki yang ingin memalingkan wajahnya pada Nico menjadi tertahan saat Nico memeluknya.

"Lepaskan! tidak lucu ya.."

Walau terdengar begitu kesal, Maki tidak melepas pelukan itu, ia hanya terus terdiam seolah mengizinkan Nico melakukannya.

"Daisukiyo, Maki.."

Maki melepas pelukan Nico dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Apa.. apaan ini?"

"Kau baru saja membuat anak imut sepertiku terabaikan tahu.. lagi pula aku memang menyukaimu, apa itu salah?" tukas Nico.

"Apanya imut?.. jadi, kau menyukaiku? terus? aku tidak perlu nangis terharu guling-guling hanya karena ucapanmu kan? jangan anggap aku akan melakukan itu ya.. jangan terlalu percaya diri.."

Nico menundukkan kepalanya dan melembutkan suaranya, "Ya, tidak perlu.."

Namun tak diduga-duga, Maki menarik tubuh kecil Nico dan mencengkram tangannya, sedikit ia tersenyum pada Nico, namun wajah memerahnya kembali ia tutupi. _Tsundere mode on._

"Dai..Daisuki mo..."

Kalimat yang tak diduga-duga keluar dari mulut seorang Maki, kembali membuat Nico terpana. Balasan yang akhirnya ia dapat, balasan yang paling ia nantikan. Maki yang notabene adalah _tsundere_ yang paling sulit terbuka akhirnya mau membuka dirinya untuk Nico.

Sejak saat itu, Maki menjadi orang yang terbuka pada Nico, walau kepada teman yang lainnya ia masih tetap seperti biasanya, tapi hatinya berhasil ditaklukan oleh si kuncir dua yang begitu menyayanginya. Keduanya saling menyayangi, bahkan Maki yang suka sendiri di ruang musik, kini mau bernyanyi untuk Nico. Keseharian mereka juga tak ada yang berubah, mereka masih seperti pasangan yang bertolak belakang, sering berdebat, lalu kembali nyaman satu sama lain, bedanya, ada perasaan satu sama lain yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Hingga,

sekian lama terpupuki oleh moment indah, sesuatu terjadi..

"Pindah sekolah?"

"Ya, aku akan pindah sekolah, keluargaku menjalani usaha rumah sakit, dan aku akan menjadi pewaris rumah sakit itu, sebelumnya aku harus belajar banyak hal di sekolah khusus itu."

Tepat di depan delapan temannya, Maki mengatakan bahwa ia akan dipindahkan sekolah oleh keluarganya untuk belajar agar bisa menjadi pewaris rumah sakit milik keluarga Nishikino.

Semua nampak begitu kaget, termasuk Nico yang paling tersakiti saat mendengar itu semua.

"Go..men...na..sai.." ucap Maki kepada Nico tanpa bersuara melainkan melalui gerak bibirnya yang tak dapat dilihat teman-teman lainnya.

Nico berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Chotto, Nicocchi...aku tahu ini menyayatmu, tapi terimalah kenyataan.." Nozomi menahan Nico dan membuat semua mata memandang mereka.

Nico tersenyum dan melakukan gaya _niconico_ nya, "Nico-nico nii! aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar, nico-nico.. _bye_.."

Dari semuanya, hanya Nozomi yang paling mengerti isi hati teman kuncir dua yang biasanya ceria dan penuh kegilaan, kini ia terlihat begitu murung, benar-benar jelas ia seperti bukan Nico yang ia kenal.

Nico meninggalkan ruangan dan bergumul dengan batinnya.

 _Untuk apa kami dekat kalau pada akhirnya akan terpisahkan?_

 _Untuk apa aku mengakui semuanya kalau pada akhirnya ini semua akan berakhir?_

 _Apa itu artinya semua debat bercanda dan moment-moment lainnya hanya akan terlupakan?_

 _Kalau begitu, biarkan semuanya seolah tak pernah terjadi dan terhapus dari memoriku_

 _Kali ini aku tidak peduli lagi_

Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap dan hampa...

* * *

"Gomen..gomen.. habisnya kau berisik sekali, aku bosan mendengarnya."

Nico mengusap kedua matanya dan menatap Nozomi yang sedang _mengwashi washi_ Nico. Namun, ia nampak bingung dan tak merespon lagi.

"Eh? Nicocchi, ada apa?" tanya Nozomi yang langsung melepaskan Nico, namun rombongan yang sudah dinantikan berlarian menghampiri keduanya.

"Menunggu lama kah? maaf, kami tadi habis membereskan ruang klub." Eli datang dan merangkul Nozomi.

Nico yang terkejut dengan penglihatannya membuatnya terdiam dan memerhatikan sekitar. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan menatap semua temannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ini mimpi kah?" tanyanya linglung.

"Mimpi? Kau ini kenapa, Nico-chan? kau tidak seliar biasanya." Honoka yang menyadari keanehan Nico pun bertanya.

Nico menepuk-nepuk tubuh Honoka, memastikan Honoka yang ia lihat adalah Honoka asli bukan mimpinya.

" _Ini memang dia.."_ batin Nico.

"Cepatlah, kita jadi makan-makan kan? kalau kalian hanya menghabiskan waktu disini dengan berdebat, kapan kita mau pergi?"

Nico melirik ke arah suara itu dan mendapati Maki dengan wajah datarnya tengah bersungut-sungut.

 _Apakah waktu mundur? atau mengulang?_

Honoka mencolek Nico dan akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun Nico sudah mendahului.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang begitu saja.. aku yakin Kotori dan Umi juga ingin makan-makan daripada mengajarimu, lagipula masih minggu depankan ulangannya?"

Honoka nampak bingung, "Bagaimana kau tahu itu semua, Nico-chan?"

Nico mengusap keningnya lalu mengajak semua temannya untuk cepat-cepat pergi ke tempat makan, kali ini ia memaksa Honoka untuk mengikuti pintanya.

 _Waktu memang berulang, namun ku putuskan jalan yang berbeda_

Sesampainya di tempat makan, ia menatap Maki terus terdiam. Seharusnya ia memberikan minum pada Maki, namun ia mengurung niat itu dan meminum minuman yang ia beli sendirian.

Ternyata ikutnya Honoka, Kotori, dan Umi membuat Nico sibuk berbincang dengan mereka dan membuat Maki juga hanya berbicara ala kadarnya. Nico benar-benar fokus dengan jalan yang lain.

Begitu acara makan-makan itu benar-benar usai, Nico dengan terburu-buru mengikuti Nozomi dan Eli, ia memutuskan juga untuk tidak berhenti sejenak untuk melirik Maki yang sepertinya sudah berjalan menjauh.

 _Memang ini yang dari awal harusnya ku pilih, jalan yang seperti ini.._

"Maki..."

Entah ada angin apa, Nico mendobrak pintu hatinya yang dipaksa tutup itu, ia kali ini melepas sangkalannya itu dan mengejar Maki.

Walau hampir kehilangan jejaknya, Nico berhasil mengejar dan menghampiri Maki yang ternyata ditemani dengan semuanya termasuk Honoka dkk.

"Nico-chan? ada apa?"

pertanyaan yang sama persis dengan sebelumnya.

Tanpa menjawab, Nico menarik tangan Maki dan membawanya menjauh dari teman-teman yang lain. Hingga akhirnya mereka dapat berduaan.

Nico yang ceria dan suka melucu kini menjadi Nico yang serius, sangat tak asyik untuk orang sepertinya.

"Ada hal yang ingin kau katakan?" Maki bertanya dengan wajah _tsundere_ nya itu.

"Maki, ku mohon, jangan pindah sekolah, aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Kalimat yang sangat aneh yang pernah Nico katakan, walau seperti bocah, Nico tak pernah main-main dengan isi hatinya.

"Ibuku memang menyarankanku untuk melanjutkan usaha rumah sakit keluargaku dan menawarkanku untuk belajar di sekolah khusus untuk bidang kesehatan, tapi aku belum memutuskan apapun.. soal itu juga, apa maksud perkataanmu, Nico-chan?"

Nico terkejut dengan respon Maki yang jauh beda dari sebelumnya.

(Diiringi Sayonara E Sayonara by µ's)

"Berhentilah menjadi _tsundere_ , Maki. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku ini tahu isi hatimu kan?"

"Ehm.. kapan aku mengatakan hal itu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Maki. Begitu juga kau. Kita pernah membuat banyak kenangan. Apa kau lupa?"

Respon yang tak diduga-duga, Maki menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Menyukaiku? candaanmu ini tidak lucu.. kita bahkan tidak pernah berduaan seperti saat ini, kau tahu?"

"Kita ini sangat dekat.. sampai kau mengumumkan kalau kau akan pindah sekolah, itu membuatku begitu sakit hati.."

Maki menggenggam tangan Nico dan menjawab dengan datar, "Kau sangat aneh, Nico-chan.."

Akhirnya, ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Nico dan berjalan membelakangi Nico. Saat Nico ingin menyusulnya, ia melihat Nozomi dan Eli sedang menantinya tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Nicocchi, ayo.." ajak Nozomi dan menarik tangan Nico.

"Ada apa, Nico?" tambah Eli.

Nico melihat ke arah yang sebelumnya dan tak melihat siapapun lagi.

"Ehm.. tidak apa..."

Saat itu juga, Nico menerima kenyataan.. kenyataan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, kenyataan yang lebih pedih dari sebelumnya.

 _Semuanya hanya penyesalan belaka_

 **-The End-**

 _Bagaimana ceritanya? garing yah.._

 _Maaf sekali, daku sedang tidak banyak ide, dan terlintas hanya ingin membuat FF yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, yaitu dengan pairing kesayanganku yaitu NicoMaki.._

 _Ga pernah berani buat bikin NicoMaki dengan genre angst, karena mereka pasti bakal OOC_

 _Tapi, entah hati emang ga kuat, kalau udah maunya bikin ya pasti bikin dengan membuang semua resiko.. :)_

 _Maaf kalau disini mereka malah jadi OOC dan memberi kesan garing.._

 _Tapi bagi yang suka, mohon tinggalkan jejak berupa review.._

 _Kritik, saran, pesan, dll, silahkan :D_

 _Oh ya, sebelumnya daku baru update di FFN sekian lama.._

 _Buat yang bertanya-tanya, aku sekarang pindah ke wattpad.._

 _Tapi untuk beberapa FF tertentu mungkin akan di keep di FFN aja.._

 _Senangnya bisa update disini lagi hehe :D_

 _Jaaa.. arigatou minna.._


End file.
